Mercii Volen
Mercii Volen, or Mercii the Architect, is the Cathnoquey architect credited with building the Slaver cities of Luciscum, Lupas, and Solotium. He is known to have been a great leader to his people, building great cities in preparation for their migrations to Tamriel. He is also assumed to have a master mage, for his ability to bend the Giants of Skyrim to his will. History Though the life of Mercii isn't fully known, his accomplishments surpass many in Tamriel's history. Early Life and Arrival Mercii Volen was born in an unknown part of Cathnoquey. Before his arrival to Tamriel, Mercii is said to have built a great aqueduct on his home island as a gift to it's peoples. The gift was poisoned however, when a jealous rival saw opportunity to end Mercii's life. Many died because of the poisoned aqueduct, but Mercii's guiltiness could not be fully proven. The elders chose to exile him to Akavir, as they did to petty criminals. Mercii would never reach Akavir, as the wind took him off track and sent the ship to Morrowind. The Cities Luciscum By the third year of his banishment, Mercii had already decided that Tamriel was a better home for his people. Whether he began construction of Luciscum first or set sail for Cathnoquey first is debated heavily, but many agree that he used Quey magic to force giants to build the city. When the fortified city was completed, he gave the Queys who came residence. None of them had even known of his banishment, as they were from other clans. Once the Queys were settled, Mercii sold residence to nobles in Cyrodiil attempting to flee from Aldmeri armies conquering Cyrodiil. Lupas With his gains, he once again set sail for his home. When he returned to Cathnoquey, he found it torn into a war between all the clans for dominance. He took as many refugees as his ships could hold, and then set sail for Skyrim. He had intended to return to Luciscum, but his quartermaster took a wrong turn and the ships ended up in the hold of Haafingar. Through the villagers in Dragon Bridge, Mercii would hear of the atrocities committed in Luciscum, which in turn drove him to found a more peaceful city. He decided to build it upon the ruins of Solitude, as an open port city named Lupas after the wolf banners found in the ruins. Once the city was finished, he settled the Queys in, before sending couriers to the widely known merchants of Tamriel. They were invited into the new Merchant Republic of Lupas, to participate in its politics and economy. Solotium Once taxes and fees were collected from merchants in Lupas, Mercii set sail for Morrowind to collect more obsidian for his next creations. Due to low provisions, Mercii would stop at the ruins of Winterhold and have an idea. Rather than a city of trade or war, he would build a safe haven for all refugees, charging no one for entrance. So he bought more ships and hired crews, witht the intention of doing his last trip to his old home. When he found himself in Cathnoquey again, much had changed. A single man ruled like a king, which had never happened in Quey history, aside from the time of Imperial occupation. Many were willing to leave the islands of their former clans, in fear of the King, much to the new king's dismay. He saw Mercii as a threat, sending many men to hunt him down. In a haste to leave quickly, Mercii left Cathnoquey with only a few hundred refugees, less than what he had gotten before. To ensure his city would not be underpopulated, He went to the island of Roscrea, north of Solstheim. There he told the wandering chiefs and even the King of his great cities, an before long he had a much bigger fleet filled to the brim with refugees. When he reached the site of his plans, the giants he had set to task had built him the city, much bigger than he had expected. He picked a Quey man and a Roscrean woman, marrying them to form a union between the unique cultures. He gave them both equal power, and bid them a safe rule in their new city. He then made sure all refugees knew of its existence, so he could make it the most populated city in the province. Disappearance After settling the peoples of Cathnoquey and Roscrea in Solotium, Mercii set sail for Akavir to explore more lands and perhaps return with a new migration. He was never seen afterward, but some commonfolk like to say he built himself a new nation full of cities in Akavir, before dying a happy man.Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quey Category:Deceased